This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Class A scavenger receptors (SR-A) participate in multiple macrophage functions including adhesion to modified extracellular matrix proteins present in various inflammatory disorders such as atherosclerosis and diabetes. By mediating macrophage adhesion to modified proteins and increasing macrophage retention, SR-A may contribute to the inflammatory process. Eicosanoids produced after phospholipase A(2) (PLA(2))-catalyzed release of arachidonic acid (AA) are important regulators of macrophage function and inflammatory responses.